Deceptive Truth
by burikono
Summary: A story about a forbidden relationship between twins, sister and brother Allison and Anthony.
1. Chapter 1

"Who was that guy talking to you this morning?"

She turned around slowly to give him an inquiring glare. "Which one?"

"What do you mean, 'which one'?" Anthony growled back. She always managed to get him ticked off in a matter of seconds. Sometimes it was amusing, but other times it was plain annoying. "The one who stared at you as if you were the Virgin Mary, that's which one!"

Allison ignored that last remark, coolly flicking a loose strain of hair back. "Oh, yeah. That was just one of the seniors." An eye was closed in a wink. "You probably don't know him."

He crossed his arms over his chest. Ally always loved making a fool out of him, since they were kids. ...he didn't mind; at least not in the beginning, while the teasing could still be considered a joke. A joke out of affection. "I just might know him." Anthony then shot back.

Allison laughed. "Suuuure you do..." It took her a while to regain her focus on the issue, and as she stopped giggling insanely she raised her index finger. "Okay, so his name is Dwight White Quite Site Might Light Fight Flight Right Lite Despite Sprite Kite Night Fright Sight. Dawson."

As much as this was hard to admit, the way she had worded her sentence was rather impressive. Not to mention funny. Yet he kept himself from smiling. "Ha-ha, Allison. Veeeery mature." A pause ensued. Anthony struggled with his words. Because really, his feelings for his own sister were so much deeper than he was capable of understanding... maybe if he told her so, she'd call him... abnormal? No, she probably didn't know that word. Crazy? Creepy? DISGUSTING?

"I just worry about you, Ally. I don't want you to hang around seniors."

"Why the hell not?" Allison shouted back. He must have hit her nerve; seniors were every girl's ticket to popularity. "Maybe I like him!"

Cold stab trough his heart.

"You've been in this school for like a week!" he yelled back at His Sister with clenched fists. She raised an eyebrow, her expression clearly saying he was an idiot.

"What's it to you?"

"I..." Anthony realized he was heading into a big trap. But was there even the right way of answering this one?

"You're my sister." he replied carefully. "I just want what's best for you."

Her sapphire-blue eyes flashed with anger. "And what would that be, Anthony? Please tell me, I'm only a stupid blonde lass who can't take care of herself."

Anthony sighed. "I did not call you stupid."

"I can't have my own brother dictate who I'm supposed to hang out with, An." His sister explained to him patiently. Not that mood-swings were unknown to him; Allison usually had half-an-hour-happy period before she'd randomly gotten mad or depressed. So this was actually a nice change. "People will think I'm some kind of a... loser."

"I'm not telling you to stop 'hanging out' with them," he said, rubbing his temples to fight off the headache. "I only meant... you know... like... just don't... give up your... flower."

The girl's face went blank. "Anthony." she nodded a couple of times to herself, as if she was preparing to talk to a retarded six-year old. "Brother. That is _so_ none of your business. Cause you're my _brother_. Not my fucking boyfriend."

Sweet sister, if you only knew.

"I AM AWARE OF THE FACT THAT WE'RE RELATED." Anthony replied. "I was only saying. It's morally wrong to have sex before you're married."

Idea bulb.

"And you shouldn't be married until you're like... fourty."

Allison coughed. "You're kidding."

No, not really. Maybe the thought of his sister laying in a bed with someone else was disgusting. He prefered to imagine himself in that bed. With her, not the stranger. Yes, it was wrong, but back in the old days, people married their relatives! Sisters, cousins, nieces, aunts..sometimes even their own daughters. Yeah, okay, so maybe the children would end up looking a bit deformed, but at least the family bloodline was intact. No one had a kid that had its mother's gipsy face. Or weird Asian eyes, or was black. So, it couldn't be _that _ wrong, could it?

"That was just an example!" Anthony screamed for some reason. The reason itself was clear as lake water; he absolutely did not want his sister to be with anyone else but him. Explaining that to her, now that was a whole different story.


	2. Chapter 2

''Hey Ally.'' Anthony's voice was shaky, but he was determined in getting his point out. ''Yes?'' She seemed cranky, but he couldn't blame her. ''Remember a few years back, when we shared everything? And I do mean… everything. When we showered together. I mean at the same time. When you came to my bed while it was storming outside.''

She lifted a brow.

He went on not giving her a chance to speak up. ''I do miss it, and you have to understand that the thought of someone else being priviledged to do that doesn't make me feel right.''

Of course there was more to it. Of course he would beat up anyone who would dare to approach his sister at all times. Of course she was never close enough to him until he could feel her heartbeat. But no, his sexual tension wasn't the thing he was going to bring up now, even though his twin would understand what he's talking about. Him not being in the first place in her eyes, that was the issue.

''You're jealous.'' She said with the stupid grin, staring at the floor.

''Really? That's the only thing you're gonna give me after all I just said?''

There was an awkward pause.

''I miss you too.''

Anthony felt his face flush. Luckily she spoke up before he could have a heart-attack.

''But that doesn't give you a free pass to act like a parent! I don't even like the guy all that much. You'll always be the priority.''

They both grinned now. Anthony's cheeks were blushing really hard.

''Then prepare to get a blast from the past, sis. I'm talking about our shower memories.''

The bell finally rang after what seemed like days.

They avoided eye contact on the way home.

Ally was the one to open the door and An found himself slamming her against the wall immediately. She felt weak and vulnerable in his hands, and her indecisiveness only made him harder.

She considered the worst thing to happen, and didn't sound bad enough to stop. She didn't want to stop. They were both extremely inexperienced. They did kiss before, a couple of years ago, for practicing purposes. No one ever knew.

In the matter of seconds their shirts were off.


End file.
